haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Truck
ru:Грузовик The truck is used to deliver orders to unseen townsfolk in exchange for coins, experience points and vouchers. It is parked next to the order board near the farmhouse. It is unlocked at experience level 4. ---- 'The order board' The order board lets player see what townsfolk want. There is only one order on the board at first but more are added as the player progresses to reach a maximum of nine orders at experience level 32. Orders take the form of yellow papers pinned to the order board (and green papers for Smelter and Jeweler products). ---- 'Types of orders' Orders are requests for crops and products that the player is able to grow or craft at their level (except for Lures, nets, traps, ore and Feed Mill products). Requests appear to be random: they can comprise one or several units of the same item, or one or several units of different items. Orders for Smelter and Jeweler products are slightly different as they never ask for anything but Smelter and Jeweler products respectively. The same items can be requested in multiple orders at the same time and there can be two identical orders on the board, usually for different pricing. Orders come from 10 different places: Church.png|Church Bens Brewery.png|Ben's Brewery Fabios Fishery.png|Fabio's Fishery Franks Factory.png|Frank's Factory Grants Graveyard.png|Grant's Graveyard Joans Salon.png|Joan's Salon Kindergarten.png|Kindergarten Mikes Mill.png|Mike's Mill School.png|School Susans Store.png|Susan's Store ---- 'Filling an order' Each order must be completed at once. When the player has everything an order requests, the paper gets a green check mark and the truck can ship the items out. The truck will drive away with crates in its bed and come back a few seconds later with the rewards. Completed orders are replaced with new ones as soon as the truck leaves. ---- 'Discarding an order' Orders can be discarded if a player so chooses. When an order is discarded, a time penalty of varying length (from 6-30 minutes depending on the player's level) must pass before a new order replaces the discarded one. ---- 'Type of rewards' Filling a truck order is rewarded with a specified amount of coins and experience points. However, orders that offer a high coin compensation will not earn as many experience points as equivalent orders that are low in coin compensation but high in experience points. Players also earn a voucher for Smelter and Jeweler products. The color of this voucher is random and only revealed when the truck comes back. Additionally, players can earn more coins from jewelry orders than they would by selling the products in their roadside shops at their maximum value. This is never true for other items. ---- 'Customization' Players who have reached experience level 31 and have completed 20 achievements can customize their trucks to their liking, by picking custom styles for their cabins, trailers and wheels in Maggie's shop. ---- 'Events and achievements' Truck deliveries are tied to a special recurring event, the 'Truck Delivery Bonus', which doubles the coins or double the experience awarded for filling an order. Truck deliveries also let players complete the "Beep Beep!" and "Turbo Trucker" achievements. ---- 'Strategy tips' *At the start of the game, truck orders are the primary method of earning income for the farm. You can choose to fill orders that offer higher experience points, as "leveling up" at this stage can be more advantageous than gaining coins. * Later, when the boat dock opens and you can produce more sought after items with more advanced production buildings, you may choose to fill truck orders only occasionally, as completing boat orders and selling items in the roadside shop for a higher premium allows you more freedom in choosing what items to produce, although you can't gain experience points from the shop as you do selling crops and products in truck orders. *Discard orders that are not easy to fill or will not be filled in a reasonable amount of time or when one item is required for several orders. *Leave "high coin value" and/or "high experience value" orders on your board until a truck event starts, then complete the order to get double coins/xp points. ---- 'Did you know?' *The truck driver is never seen. *Double-valued coins are in pink. ---- Category:Farm Buildings Category:Trade